Reducing unnecessary visits to medical offices can reduce healthcare costs, however, many diseases require auscultation by a health professional for diagnosis. In addition, early diagnosis of a medical condition can improve long-term health and reduce healthcare costs, but individuals may be reluctant to visit a health professional, or may think their health issues are not serious enough to warrant a visit to a medical office.
Some wearable devices have been developed to promote access to healthcare and facilitate diagnosis of disease, however, existing devices are not adequately designed for providing early detection for a variety of diseases, including diseases requiring auscultation for diagnosis.